Vigilante's Game (2018) (filming)
Opening It's a cafe shop, James in a black vest is typing on the laptop (chat screen) "So, no trace of them ?" "I'll try my best to track them down ! But sure, they're injected by the malware" (James) " OK, find them as soon as possible" "Sure" (James) " We have the new internship, Angela. We have sent you her profile, it's your job. Good luck, old boy...." " Where ? In America or Black Heaven ? (James) " Black Heaven, the Hospital..." James hestitate for a while and looks at the girl at the opposite table. She shyly looks at James and smile a little (Jayne). "How about this place ?" "Seem like many thing to do, so many street gangs, but still can't find any cyber criminal" The girl in the opposite table has finish eating, she checked the phone then check her bag... she screams a little " Shit !" Then she walks toward James. "Hi handsome man. Can do you do me a favor ?" He smiles "Sure, it's my pleasure. What's this ?" " Can you pay my breakfast ? I don't bring enough money. Give me your address and i'll repay you the money" "Ok, no problem, i'll pay for your breakfast and you don't have to pay back. It's my pleasure..." "Wow, you're so kind !" He smiles. Then she sits in the table opposite to him "What's your job ?" "Uhm.... I'm a hacker..." he smiles. "Nice,..." She takes out a small paper and write down something " I'm McKenna. here is my address.... you can find me if you want your money back..." then she stands up, walks to James then whispers..." I'm an armature pornstar... my friend say i'm a hooker..." (she smiles) "Wow, you're from Seatle. It's nice to see you, I'm Sam. i'll find you some day...." She smiles but receives a message "Oh, sorry, i have to leave, my guess has arrived" She stands up: "See you later, handsome boy" "Good bye" 2 heavily tatoo guys walk out of the car and takes the girl. He sees from the view of the car window an middle-aged man: Raffle (a russian mob who hasn't appeared for 5 years). He quickly takes out a tracking chip and walk to the girl "Hey babe, hold on a second.... how did you get here ?" "By bus" "Can i have a pleasure to take you home after you finish your job ?" "Sure, call me 2 days from now, handsome boy" He has successfully planted the chip on her collar. Then the car leaves, he walks out to see the car, he remembers the license plate. He walks back to the cafe, pack his stuff, then takes out a wiresless earphone: "Have just found an old fellow, Raffle" The he comes to the reception to pay the breakfast. "Please keep these thing for me a while. A few moment later, my friend will come and take it. They will confirm as taking Sam stuff. Thanks" Then he speaks int he earphone: "Come to cafe in Address to takes my stuff, i have to follow our old fellow" He walks to the garage then follow the signal of the chip. Intervene He parks the car as he see they takes the girl to a place like a factory. He notice another factory nearby with the view where he can observe the place. He get his stuff and walks to the opposite factory. He walks to the factory and recognise it;s an abandonned place with many gangs are smoking inside, a few men walks around looks like detective. The gang look like drug addictive. He sees a stair nearby, he walks to that stair so that no gang inside the abandon factory will recognise. He walks upstair and see 2 gang are smoking and look like are having the drug. He stands behind a gand and neck break him, the left one doesn;t recongise him. The gang later opens his eyes, James necks break him, too. Then, he takes out the binoculars and observe the factory. He sees many gangs are checking the weapons, a lot of assault rifle, grenades,... some tools like they;re making the boom. He notice a shocking view: "A bareback man is torturing a naked girl who is being tied with 2 hands are up" He calls the cop: "I want to inform that there are criminal activities in address with illegal weapons, kidnapped,... i heard a gun shot" "Police station confirm and will send cops to check. Thanks for the information" The next scene: In the factory downstair, the detectives receives the call: "Citizen inform about the illegal activities in address, check it" "Roger that" (detective) Then he says: "Shit, some cock sucker notice our actitivites. All spread out to find any strang visitor in this place !" Then a guy takes the radio and call the 2 guy on the roof James hear the voice and takes the radio: "Hey, come down and search for the intruder, an intruder has discovered our activities. Hear me ? Hello... ?" James takes out a Silenced Pistol and hide. A few moment later, 3 guy walks to the stair with glock 17, they immediately notice the death gangs. James quickly shoot down 3 guys by silencer. He walks to the door to go downstair. All the gangs has gone. He notice there are now only a detective in vest and a gang stand near him. He slowlw walks down, he sees another gang is still drugged and doesn't know any thing outside. He shoots the gang as he is "sleeping". The detective speaks on the radio: "No criminal activities found. Just workers. Fake news" Immediately, a gang stands near him is shot down, James points the gun to the silencer "That;s nice, hah ? Who are these guy ?" "Please, i don;t know, i just try to make a living here !" " You know what i can do with you" Then he shoots the detective in the hand "AH........ please,...." "Who are they ?" " The Raffle families, they run this town " " Ok, now call the cops, tell them that this place is heavily guard by these gang, tell them to have an eyes on this place" The detective "This is Bravo 89, have checked the place again, this is an undercover arm dealer place, heavily guarded, investigate further on this place" He looks at the ring on the detective hand "You are married ?" "Yes, please don't kill me, i have a son" "OK, i won;t kill you, but you have to go away" Then the detective run away. James shoot to the ground that makes him runs faster. Then James runs back to the roof and arms the sniper. He quickly points to the ground, he sees the detective are speaking to 3 gangs, he shoots 3 gangs by sniper to scare the detective, then the detective runs away, a few more gang with tatoo sees that. He shoot more at the gangs, many gangs death. A few gangs see that and tries to run to the factory of the arm dealer. He manages to shoots down almost all but 2 gangs left. He knows that these guy will inform about the killings. He aims his sniper to the place where the gang are torturing the girl, a gang is about to hit the girl, he angrily headshot the guy then shoots all the gangs in the room. James then dispatched his sniper, arms himself with firearm and a MP5 then walks down. Inside the factory, the surviver gang has informed the leader about the killing. He put the package in the roof and walks toward the factory. He immediately shoots down 2 gang runs out of the factory by MP5. then one more runs out with firearm is shot down. Category:Film making Category:James Carter